


A clan of two

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Illustration, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "By creed, until it is of age or reunited with its own kind, you are as its father."-- The Mandalorian, Chapter 8; RedemptionFather and son.
Series: Artwork [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	A clan of two

**A clan of two**

****

**Author's Note:**

> despite the title....and summary, this was drawn pre-episode 8 (and pre-signet) *cough*


End file.
